energia_limpiafandomcom-20200215-history
Energia Limpia ♥ Wiki
Welcome to the Energia Limpia ♥ Wiki SABES QUE ES LA ENERGIA LIMPIA? Carlos Acosta ya te gano este post posseer!!! La energía limpia es un sistema de producción de energía con exclusión de cualquier contaminación o la gestión mediante la que nos deshacemos de todos los residuos peligrosos para nuestro planeta. Las energías limpias son, entonces, aquellas que no generan residuos. La energía limpia es, entonces, una energía en pleno desarrollo en vista de nuestra preocupación actual por la preservación del medio ambiente y por la crisis de energías agotables como el gas o el petróleo. Hay que diferenciar la energía limpia de las fuentes de energía renovables: la recuperación de esta energía no implica, forzosamente, la eliminación de los residuos. AQUI ENCONTRARAS LA INFORMACION DE ENERGIAS LIMPIAS, 061120_gea_seguidorsolar.jpg|HUERTAS SOLARES♥ energia-limpia.gif|ENERGIA LIMPIA APARTIR DE IMANES ♥ image_gallery.jpg|LO QUE DEBERIA SER LA ENERGIA EN LA ACTUALIDAD♥ imagenes_energia_limpia_2c4f45c9.JPG|ENERGIA LIMPIA♥ images (1).jpg|LA SOLUCION ♥ images (5).jpg|RECICLEMOS♥ IGUAL PODRAS DAR TU OPINION Y COMPLETAR LA WIKI. QUE ES ?DE QUE SE TRATA ? Problema El limitado acceso a productos y servicios energéticos limpios y eficientes como paneles solares afecta la calidad de vida de la mayoría de la población, obstaculiza el desarrollo socio-económico, limita la productividad e impone un alto costo en el medio ambiente y el clima. En América Latina y el Caribe, más de 34 millones de personas no tienen acceso a la electricidad y más de 85 millones aún dependen de biomasa tradicional (madera y estiércol), para cocinar diariamente. La falta de modelos exitosos de negocio y la inexistencia de un mercado de productos y servicios energéticos limpios y eficientes en la región para estas personas, se traduce en una variedad de obstáculos técnicos, financieros e institucionales que limitan la penetración de las tecnologías y servicios de energía limpias. La energía limpia utiliza fuentes naturales tales como el viento y el agua. La fuentes de energía limpia más comúnmente utilizadas son la energía geotérmica, que utiliza el calor interno de nuestro planeta, la energía eólica, la energía hidroeléctrica y la energía solar, frecuentemente utilizada para calentadores solares de agua. Un tema importante es la inmensa preocupación que se está produciendo por los altos costes sociales, ya que se van haciendo cada vez más elevados así como los costes medioambientales asociados a la energía convencional, a la energía nuclear y a los combustibles fósiles. Sin ninguna duda, esta preocupación de todas las naciones benefician a las energías limpias y puras. Además, si bien existen energías limpias puede ser que éstas no sean energías renovables. El gas natural, si bien no produce una enorme contaminación, puede ser un ejemplo válido ya que aunque, mínimamente, algo contamina. Pero, para cerrar el círculo podemos decir, entonces, que sí existen las energías limpias y que son, además de aquellas que no generan residuos, un sinónimo de fuentes energéticas que respetan el medio ambiente. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse